


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, Dramedy, Established Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, Lee Taeyong-centric, Love Triangles, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Jungwoo/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny





	Untitled

**10:15 AM**

"Are almost done getting ready hyung?"

Taeyong nodded before responding to Doyoung's question over the phone."Yeah I'm almost done."He said."Just give me a couple of minutes."He heard Doyoung make a noise of conformation on the other end.


End file.
